


A Wish Powered By Love

by Harosata



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harosata/pseuds/Harosata
Summary: "I warned you.  I warned you not to use the Butterfly for evil.  I warned you not to seek out their Miraculous for the wish.  But you just had to win at all costs, didn't you?"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Wish Powered By Love

_"A mother who came back to find her family broken beyond repair. Solitude, I give you the power to mend those relationships, even if you must tear them apart."_

"Of course, but we'll have words after this, Hawkmoth."

_"Wait-_ Emelie!?"

Hawkmoth - Gabriel Agreste had a splitting headache. He faintly realized that his transformation had already dropped. But why, out of all people, would he Akumatize his love, the one he fought and bled for? He didn't realize Nooroo sending him a look of pity.

"I warned you." Nooroo reminded him. "I warned you not to use the Butterfly for evil. I warned you not to seek out their Miraculous for the wish. But you just had to win at all costs, didn't you."

"Silence, Nooroo! I forbid you to speak!" Gabriel growled, trying to figure out how to fix this.

"The wish can change the natural balance of the world. What did you think the world would do to rebalance itself?" Nooroo continued to speak. "Did you think that you could bring back the one who holds your heart and let someone you'd never know die? Did you think that the wish would have put you in her place instead, to end the suffering you caused and took advantage of so suddenly? Or perhaps you even thought that Paris would burn like Atlantis as long as you weren't among the ashes. Yet you've not even given a second thought after that wish, did you?"

Powering through the headache, Gabriel could only remember the joy he felt when Emelie opened her eyes. Of course, Emelie wasn't happy that Adrien was locked in his room after the wish, but the boy had refused to give up his ring and had to learn that there was nothing to fear from the rebound of the wish. Oh, and he also tossed in Misses Dupain-Cheng and Rossi in there as well; can't have them telling everyone else he is Hawkmoth until everything settles down, and with Nathalie looking after those three in Adrien's room, Nooroo should not have anything to complain...

"Nooroo! I thought I told you to be silent!"

But Nooroo would not. "I suppose I deserve this punishment too. I knew the cat was close by just by the smell alone. Was I protecting him from you? Was I staying for the sake of Duusu? But in the end, I never took the chance to warn those chosen by the Guardians old and new. My Miraculous is shattered, and pieces of them are in you, in your heart."

Gabriel tore off his ascot. The brooch was whole, but just by holding it, he knew it was one he designed. Then the headaches from the Akuma, the sudden urge to make them, this was from a broken Miraculous.

Gabriel grabbed his head. "Fix this!"

"You, and I believe the Guardian, are the only ones with the knowledge to repair a Miraculous, and even if you release her and her partner to deal with your mistake, they will not grant you that mercy." Nooroo patted him on the head. "Congratulations, you've won your love back with the power of hate. And the world only needed to balance that out with showing your love how powerful that hate was for you."


End file.
